The new puppies
by ZussellBrook
Summary: Zoe and Russell become parents!
1. The birth

**At Zussell's wedding**

* * *

Zoe walked down the isle in her wedding dress. blah blah blah blah blah blah blah wedding over! Zussell kiss!

* * *

Russell was in the vet's waiting room. "I wonder if she's ok!" Russell said to Sunil who was holding Carrie in his paws. "She's fine Russell." Sunil said. "Hey Sunil how did you react when you found out that Pepper was pregnant and about to have the... never mind." Russell nearly asked Sunil. Sunil gave him the death glare. "Russell Ferguson?" a nurse call. "That's me." Russell says. "You are needed in room 4!" the nurse (it's Scout) says with a smile. "Thanks Scout." Russell says. "Your welcome Russell!" Scout calls after him.

* * *

Russell's POV

I walked in. "Hello?" I say as I walked closer to the bed. Zoe smiled "I wouldn't dare name them without you!" Zoe says. I smile. I knew we were having twins. "What are those?" I say nervously pointing to the kids' side. "Rare birthmarks!" Zoe says. I looked to the girl. She was orange with 1 blue eye and 1 green. She also had Zoe's light fur high light on her tummy. This pup had it to. A dog like Zoe. She had some spikes. I looked at the hedgehog. He was a male a purple one. He had my light orange highlight on his tummy. Really spikey. 1 green eye and 1 blue eye. The girl had a redish music note on her. And the boy has a black heart.


	2. Melody and Chase

Zoe's POV

"Russell you happy?" I asked him. I ten looked up he was crying tears of joy. "Chase." he said taking the male hedgehog pup. "Melody." I said holding the female doggy pup close to me. The rest walked in as Russell wiped his tears. "Hey guys." I say. Raja and Carrie smile as they cling on to their parents. "Welcome to the world Chase and..." Russell begins "Melody!" I finish. They gasped and came over to congrats us. "Can I hold Melody or Chase?" Penny Ling Oops I mean Penny Terrio asked. "Sure!" Russell and I said as we passed her Melody.


	3. The other pet's kids

Zoe's POV

It's been 3 weeks! Russell got all the suitcases. I held Melody and Chase. And of course their bags. Princess (Penny and Vinnie's green and white panda daughter) came rushing in with a dress and a ribbon. Then Millie (Minka and Digby's brown and pink puppy daughter), Diggy (Millie's younger brother. he is a pink and brown monkey.), Raja, Carrie, and then their parents. "Sorry guys. Raja and Carrie are to happy for Halloween." Pepper says. "Yes it has got them to hyper." Sunil says. "Princess!" Penny scolded her daughter. "You know not to run off!" Vinnie said for Penny. Minka grabbed Diggy in her paws. "Bad, bad Diggy!" she says patting his head with her tail. Digby grabbed Millie is his mouth and gave her to Minka (since Minka held Diggy her tail). "Millie you are a bad, bad, dog!" Digby says. Melody was in my paws and so was Chase. Everyone is like 2 years older then them. I kissed Melody's head. Then Chase's. Sugar Sprinkles and Shahrukh came in with Rachel. Raja's crush. A blue mongoose I believe. I'm a dog so i'm color blind. :(. We got into the car. Russell and my' owners came. Since my owners now ignored me and were now animal abusers. Worst than Sunil's! They nearly killed Russell, (unborn) Melody, (unborn) Chase, and me! When they found out I had been pregnant. They drove off. With Melody and Chase in little cages. We didn't mind they were young. Well Russell and I were in cages to.


	4. UH-OH!

Zoe's POV

I asked Russell what color was Rachel. He said a brighter purple then me. I nodded. "What color eyes?" I asked. He didn't respond. "I forgot. Sorry Zoe." he said. "It's fine Russell. I was in the same cage as Melody and Chase. I was also with Russell. I licked Melody. Then Chase. Then Russell's muzzle and cheek. He blushed then kissed my muzzle and cheek. I laughed. Russell's owner **(I don't know if they said his owners before so I made it up)** Stella looked at us. I wagged my tail and barked. Stella smiled. She had something that shocked Russell and I... and we're going there now!

Russell's POV

Zoe and I whimpered. Stella is taking Zoe, Chase, Melody, and I to LEPS (Largest ever pet shop)!


	5. Escape

Russell's POV

Everyone's kids are 3 years old. Chase and Melody are 3 weeks! My son and daughter are going to LEPS with my wife! I wanted to scream! "Russell, I know this isn't the best time...but do you remember Rachel's eye color?" Zoe asked me. "Yes. Lavender." I said. "Thanks, darling!" Zoe says wagging her tail a little. "I know my enxict!" she whispers to me as we enter... do I dare think it? LEPS. When Chase is going to be put in a cage with Melody Zoe runs out barking. I can't understand her because she is really barking. Zoe chases after the Biscuit twins barking. Maybe bad words. I smile. "GO ZOE GO!" I scream. Soon the other pets there all say it with me. "GO ZOE GO! GO ZOE GO!" we all screamed. Zoe chased the twins (not ours) barking harder and going faster! Zoe attacked Whitney and then Britney. Neither enjoyed being attacked by a spaniel. We all laugh. Zoe comes back. She jumps on a few opened cage doors that I opened for her to climb on. Or jump on. She reaches her muzzle in and takes out Chase. I hold him as she takes out Melody and holds her in Zoe's muzzle. Both of us run out.

Digby's POV

Me, Minka, Millie, Diggy, Sunil, Pepper, Carrie, Raja, Vinnie, Penny, and Princess all sat down by the TV. We were watching "Austin and Ally". The season final. The kids and Penny well and Sunil whimpered... okay all of us did. The news broke through as soon as it came to a break. The news said something about Zoe, Russell, Melody, and Chase! We all gasp. "They escaped?!" Millie said clinging on to Minka. Diggy clung on to me. Princess- VinnieLing. Raja-Sunil. Carrie-Pepper. Diggy-Me. Millie-Minka.


End file.
